When Revenge Turns To Insanity
by Lex920
Summary: The Uchiha clan...destroyed. The Leaf...nearly crushed. Orochimaru...still at large. Things are ripe for destruction, but this is not helped when events trigger a chain reaction of historical repeats in this new installment.
1. Past Meets Present

**Past Meets Present**

Long ago the Uchiha clan was completely annihilated. It was the job of one man, and one man alone, Uchiha Itachi. The only other survivor was a young clansman; Uchiha Sasuke…

Brother of Itachi, Sasuke, has vowed to get revenge on his brother. The one who made him cry. The one who took everything that was his family. During his time of searching Sasuke has encountered Itachi before.

"Why are you so weak? ...Still not enough…. Hatefulness…"

He has given it his all only to have Naruto finally surpass him. He fought Naruto out of anger and fear, only to find that Naruto had far surpassed him in skill.

"I'm no longer the loser you once knew me as. I've changed. Sasuke-CHAN"

The anger welled inside at the thought that a "loser" like Naruto could surpass him. Little does he know, this "loser" has saved him more times than he can count.

They say everything happens and then repeats itself, well it's time for history to repeat itself…


	2. What Goes Around Comes Around

**What Goes Around Comes Around….**

"Damnit Naruto, you dick!" Sasuke yells as his team arrives back at Konoha Village, "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You had to go and mess things up. We had him ready to tell us the information we needed, but no you had to push him to fight some more…Ass."

"Look Sasuke, he deserved it, you cannot tell me that—"

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Rushing to break up the fighting Sakura, a bit flustered, pushes them apart. "I don't see why every time something goes wrong you two always have to fight. I know, Sasuke-kun, that you and Naruto dislike each other but this is just stupid. You are both showing that you are idiotic bastards."

Glaring they both yell at Sakura "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Clink, Clank, Clink, Clank "Now children…"

"Master Kakashi!" Sakura exclaims with a shout of joy, "How nice to see you again, was your mission successful?"

"Hardly… So how are things with Naruto and Sasuke?"

"sigh Same old, same old…"

Walking over to the two Kakashi slams them both up against a wall. "Look if you two are just going to fight and bicker then do it in the Tournament coming up, that is, if you can handle it."

Looking at each other they both nod in agreement. "Okay" begins Naruto "When is this Tournament?"

"In precisely 30 minutes at the Konoha Ninja School."

"Damn it, come on you ass." Naruto calls as he takes off to the school for the Tournament.

3 hours and 42 matches later-----------------------------------------

"Uchiha Sasuke V.S. Uzumaki Naruto. Both combatants enter the arena now or be disqualified."

Hopping from the stands the both of them meet at the center of the arena. Scoffing, Sasuke glares at Naruto, "Now we'll see who's just talking and who can back it up…"

Smiling Naruto nods "Yeah, so get ready to have your ass handed down to you."

"Okay you two you know the rules. Anything goes, the last one left standing conscious or alive, is the victor…BEGIN!"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto screams as he makes doppelgangers of himself.

"KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" Sasuke yells sending a stream of fire at the shadow clones as Naruto appears behind him kicking him in the kidneys.

Quickly turning he faces Naruto. "Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!"

Jumping back fast Sasuke quickly uses Kawarimi no Jutsu and substitutes himself for a shuriken. "Damn bastard…" Sasuke mumbles under his breath, guess I'll have to just try and take him out comepletly"

Jumping out of his hiding spot he charges Naruto "CHIDORI!"

"Damn it! Uzumaki Naruto Yonsen Rendan!"

Drip…drip….drip…. "I-I'm not done yet…" Sasuke and Naruto both say at the same time right before they both pass out.

"DRAW"

3 days later------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Problem

**The Problem…**

3 days later------------------------------------------------------

"_You are of no importance to us. Our main objective is Naruto…"_

"_Still not enough…hatefulness…"_

"Ungh…."

"Kakashi Sensei! They're coming to!" Sakura cried out as the boys awoke.

Looking over to his right Sasuke sees Naruto. "Damn…the Dick lived…Oh well…"

Sitting up Naruto looks at Sasuke and laughs. "WHAT THE HELL'S SO DAMN FUNNY!" Sasuke demands.

"Heh, Heh… You look like shit." Naruto exclaims.

Flipping off Naruto, Sasuke focuses his attention outside remembering those words of Itachi's that made him feel even more inferior. "_You're still weak…Not enough hatefulness…"_

"Bastard..." Sasuke mumbles.

"WHAT D'YOU CALL ME!" Naruto yells.

"Don't get yourself in a work, I wasn't talking about you. Idiot…"

1 week later---------------------------------------------------

_That bastard Itachi…I will kill him…I will become stronger than him. I will avenge mother and father._ Sasuke thinks as he walks through the park at Konoha Village. _But…was he right? I mean that dick Naruto almost annihilated me. Was it because I have grown soft since we teamed up nearly 3 years ago? No...I've just slacked off in my training since the tournament against that freak Gaara._

"_Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him, that gives me an even greater sense of existence!"_

"Maybe they're right…"

"Who's right, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Huh…? Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"We got a message from Kakashi Sensei, we've got another mission…but…."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing…"

"Then lets get Naruto and head out."


End file.
